Next Year
by VixyXTheDoctor
Summary: Sequel to Moon Biscuits. With the wolf returning, will Shea finally be able to defete him and free the Doctor? Rated T for cursing.


A/N: If you didn't read Moon Biscuits, this story will make no sense and/or will be confusing. Hope you enjoy! Oh and there is more cursing this time because of... Oh you'll see...

Disclaimer: I don't own Doctor Who. I wish I did but sadly I do not. If I owned DW, I would probably be by now. And Matt Smith would not have changed his outfit for season 7. I am disappoint BBC... I am disappoint... Plus, I'd bring Jenny back. Who wouldn't? You're probably like 'shut up and get to the freaking story!' So I will...

¿Chapter 1?

The Doctor was dancing around the TARDIS's console, rambling about some random alien planet as usual. I sat on the old beaten chair that was right across from it, looking on in interest and excitement.

"... and you won't believe the best part about Avol!" Exclaimed the Doctor as he floored the helmec regulator with a wild grin "the people only eat apples. Apples! Not a good place if you're allergic, but it always smells like apple pie. No matter what. Rain or shine, apple pie 24/7. "

"Makes me hungry thinking about it! Can we go there?" I asked and looked at my red trainers. Yes, my trainers. This year was one hell of a year! Daleks, Ice Warriors, Drnprins, and, my least favourite, the Cybermen. They nearly killed my family... Twice... (That's another story for another time ^3^) And, I've started to dress like the Doctor a bit. Adorning Converse trainers and wearing my glasses more (only need them for one eye). Also, I've sorta developed a crush on him... C-cause we've been traveling and together for such a long time and yeah... Anyway, back to the apple planet.

"Oh yes! That's where we're heading now!" He did a spin and flipped a switch, causing us to land.

"Apple pie here I come!" I stood up and rushed to the door.

The Doctor didn't move. He had a distant look in his eyes and just stared at the console.

"Doctor...?" I asked concerned "You coming?"

He snapped out if his 'trance' and shook his head as if to dispel his distraction. "Yeah... Yeah, I'm fine. Just felt a bit... Weird. "

"You sure you're fine?" I walked over to him in order to double check he was ok.

"Yep. Allons-y to Avol!" The Doctor said like his usual self and ran outside. I quickly followed him and shut the TARDIS's doors.

Instantly, the smell of fresh apple pie hit me like a bullet. It was so strong and so good. I inhaled deeply and observed the land around me. It looked like a real life Sweet Apple Acres, minus the ponies and magenta barn. Hundreds of apple trees dotted rolling green hills. White picket fences separated different apple pastures and I could see people harvesting the ripe apples from each leafy green tree. The people were small and a little pudgy, with curly green, red, or golden hair.

The Doctor was approached by one of these people, a small girl with red and gold hair. The Doctor bent down to her level and she whispered something in his ear with a giggle. He smiled and turned to me.

"She said 'Welcome to Avol travellers! I'm Golden Fritter and this is my family. We're a little shy, but take as much food as you want! We welcome you with open arms.'" The Doctor explained and Golden Fritter ran back into the orchard.

"So we can take whatever we want?" I asked, eyeing a shiny Granny Smith on a branch above my head.

"Within reason." He said as he picked a Golden Delicious

"Of course!" I picked the apple and began munching away.

The whole day was like this. Eat apple this, look at apple that... We eventually had dinner with Golden and her family. Everything was good and surprisingly normal. But when night fell, the Doctor was more quick tempered than usual and snapped at everything, even little Golden Fritter (Which made her cry).

"I don't know what's wrong with you! You have been an ass ever since we came here!" I shouted as we left for the TARDIS after a long apology to Golden's family.

"Watch your cursing!" The Doctor countered and angrily unlocked the TARDIS.

"I can say whatever the hell I want!" I retorted "You certainly had no problem speaking your mind to Golden's grandmother, calling her a goodly rotten apple!"

"She is!"

"No she's not, she just offered you another fritter and you flipped out on her!"

"No I didn't, you imagined it."

"And what about that hover cart? I know I heard a sonic just before it fell and spilled apples everywhere!"

"I left my screwdriver in the TARDIS, I was just whistling."

"Ooh! I've heard that one before... No one whistles like that."

"I do! You just don't like my whistling because you're jealous!"

"I'm not jealous of your stupid whistling! Stop trying to act like nothing's wrong, you are... I don't even know but it's not like you!"

"Blah blah blah... Whiny little baby. Just like your idiotic mother and your druggie father!" He took it too far. I began to sniffle "Go upstairs and save the tears for your pillow."

"YOU! " I shouted as the tears came flowing out of my eyes "M-MOTHER F-..." I stopped myself and ran upstairs, slamming my room door so hard I splintered some of the wood.

I flopped on my bed and screamed in my pillow. I sobbed there for a good 30 minuets before lifting my head up. I punched my pillow and screamed again. The jerk faced asshole... I punched my pillow again. He would never say those things... Ever... What's with him!? I burrowed my head into my wet pillow. I began crying, this time more soft. I sighed and turned to look at the blue wall. I stared at the spot for about 10 minuets when I heard the TARDIS land.

Puzzled, but still pissed, I crept downstairs into the console room. The Doctor was nowhere to be seen. He left his coat, screwdriver, and physic paper too.I looked at the monitor and with a gasp, I grabbed my purse and sprinted outside. On the screen was a big purple planet with 110 moons.

The Doctor brought us to Luna. And, today was the last day of the solar week.

A/N Wow Doctor... Just wow... Anyway, yes Sweet Apple Acres is from MLP and I'm a Pegisister. And please read Moon Biscuits if you don't understand.


End file.
